


Never Again

by aimless38



Series: Moving On [24]
Category: Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Deception, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya is left wondering where Chloe went when he leaves for days on end without telling Aya anything. Clues lead to a mission that Chloe promised he'd never undertake again. His reasons are many and involve others...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aya sighed and laid the book aside. It could not hold his interest. Monday afternoon and he felt like doing absolutely nothing. Michel and Yuki tended the shop. Neither one of them had classes due to some obscure holiday or other.

He got up from his leather lounge chair and stared moodily out of the window. Chloe had been absent from their bed when Aya had woken that morning. With not even a hint of warmth next to him to prove there’d been anyone there at all.

Aya glanced at the unmade bed. The covers thrown back and trailing the floor. It was so unlike him to leave anything so untidy. Maybe Ken was rubbing off on him after all.

Ken…

The thought of Aya’s absent lover sent a pain arrowing through his chest.

Just a month since they’d put a damaged and heartsick man on a plane to hopefully someone that could help him. Back to Japan…and back to where it all began. Aya wondered constantly how Ken was doing. Oh he’d gotten a few brief phone calls from Mamoru that Ken was fine and they were taking good care of him. 

Like he was some kind of fucking pet…Aya thought snarling.

But that was all. The vague answers were too frustrating.

He ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm down. The red head could not even begin to count the times he’d almost booked a ticket to join Ken. To be with him…to try and help somehow.

Like he’d done a very good job of that already. Almost to the point of his brunette lover losing his life and his mind.

All him and Chloe could do was try and hold on to the fact that Ken would get better. That he would return to them. But it was so damned hard. Sure Aya still had Chloe. He loved that vain blond more than he thought he could love anyone…well except for Ken. But it was a strain to try and pretend everything was ok. So Aya clung to the one thing he had left. Chloe’s love and support.

It just felt so odd to be in bed with the blond and not have a certain brunette sandwiched between them. Making love with Chloe felt like a betrayal of sorts. Like they should wait. But he needed the comfort. He needed the exhaustion only a good hard fucking could achieve.

He just needed.

Lately though, Chloe had become somewhat distant. They’d argued before bed the night before and Aya could not even recall that it had been about. Something stupid and trivial.

Then when he’d turned to Chloe for forgiveness and the much needed soothing the blond’s body could provide Aya had been rebuked. Albeit gently but firmly. Chloe claimed fatigue and a need to be up early the next morning. Feeling rejected Aya didn’t even ask why. He just turned away from Chloe onto his side and tried to sleep.

Aya hated feeling adrift. But try as he might he just could not stuff everything back into a little box labeled ‘humanity’ deep within his psyche. Aya could not go back to the unfeeling, cold bastard of his past. It took too much energy to maintain that façade. 

So he worried, he brooded and he suffered the loss of one part of his soul.

Aya truly didn’t know what he’d do if Chloe pushed him aside too. But this recent behavior from his lover only made that fear loom larger.

Now Chloe was no where to be found. Aya knew…he’d already checked. Chloe was not even answering his cell phone. Five hours and still no word. Aya had the feeling something was going on. Even his calls to the castle went unanswered.

Oddly enough Free was absent too.

Then it hit Aya all of a sudden.

A mission. A fucking mission!

How could he have been so dense?

But what the hell? Why not tell him about it?

Aya’s gut clenched with fear. Maybe it was a dangerous one. Maybe Chloe didn’t want Aya involved because something might go horribly wrong.

It would be just like the blond to opt Aya out in case it all went to hell. That way Ken would still have someone to come home to. Someone he shared a history with.

That stupid fuck! How could he even think that?

Sure in a moment of weakness right after Ken left Chloe confessed to feeling like the odd man out. Feeling like he was just a consolation prize. Yes Aya grieved for Ken’s absence but Chloe was just as important. Didn’t he try and tell the blond that?

Aya scrubbed his hands over his face.

Shit! Maybe he hadn’t. 

Aya knew he wasn’t good at communicating his feelings. He hadn’t told Chloe in so many words that he loved him so much it hurt.

But what if that was what Chloe needed to hear?

What if he never got the chance to tell him?

Aya needed to find out what was going on. Michel would know something. After all Free was involved. The kid had an uncanny knack at finding things out you wanted to remain a secret. MI5 had nothing on his information gathering skills.

Aya left his room and went straight down to the shop. Yuki sat behind the counter thumbing through his computer science textbook. He watched as the young man yawned and tried to stay alert. Yes Monday’s were that slow.

“Yuki where is Michel?” Aya asked from directly behind Yuki’s precarious perch on the stool behind the cash register.

Yuki jumped in alarm nearly unseating himself.

“Jesus Christ Aya you almost gave me a heart attack! Give a guy some warning! You don’t have to creep around here like some kind of…well…assassin. Even if you are.” Yuki shut his book and turned to look at his team mate.

Aya was dressed casually in grey wool slacks and a cream knit turtleneck. His hair was messed up as if he’d repeatedly run his hands through it. Dark circles stood out under eyes that seemed a little wild with distress. Hell he was a mess.

“Yuki was there a mission? Is that where Chloe is? Did Free go with him?” Aya stepped closer to Yuki and asked a bit desperately.

“Aya I don’t know. Chloe and Free did leave together this morning. I have no idea where they went. Ask Michel. He always knows where Free is. Michel’s in the greenhouse watering plants.” Yuki breathed a sigh of relief as Aya directed his penetrating stare towards the courtyard.

Without another word Aya turned and went out the door.

Yuki shook his head. Man Aya was close to losing it. Yuki only hoped Ken was doing ok and was getting the treatment he needed. So then he could come home before Aya worried himself into an early grave.

Aya saw the silhouette of the short blond through the fogged glass of the greenhouse door. He stepped inside and walked to Michel. He wouldn’t look at Aya and that told the red head that he knew something. Michel was a rotten liar to anyone he cared about.

“Michel where is Free?” Aya figured he’d start out with the easy question first.

“Ah he’s out. Said he had some errands to run.” Michel replied offhand and refused to look Aya in the eyes.

“Errands? Really? What kind of errands?” Aya stepped closer forcing Michel to take a step back.

“Ah…I dunno he didn’t say. Can you move? I got to finish the watering.” Michel tried to sidle around the older assassin but Aya wouldn’t budge.

“Would this errand involve Chloe?” Aya asked with his voice barely above a whisper. He knew that if he yelled Michel would clam up and refuse to answer. Damn but he could be stubborn.

“Maybe.” Michel mumbled.

Aya grit his teeth to hold back a frustrated snarl. He also resisted the urge to grab the teen and shake the answers out of him. Something funny was going on and Aya didn’t feel like laughing.

“Michel? Is this errand they are both on for KR?” Aya narrowed his eyes and glared at the blond. He took a deep breath and tried to stay calm.

Feeling Aya’s distress and hating being put in such a position Michel didn’t know what to do. He’d found out about this little errand purely by accident. Then Michel promised Chloe he wouldn’t tell Aya. The red head would never understand. Hell Michel would not have understood either…how someone could do something like that. The blond’s breath hitched with distress.

“A…Aya I promised.” Michel gulped.

“Promised who?” Aya knew Michel was getting upset. He hated putting the teen through the third degree but damn it he hated being left out and manipulated.

“C…Chloe. I can’t Aya. They’re on a mission ok? Ask KR if you want to know what the job is. I…I don’t want to break my promise Aya…please don’t make me.” Michel bit his lip but held his ground.

What the hell? Aya thought. A mission and one kept secret? Were Free and Chloe after someone that needed to be kept from the rest of them? Was it someone they knew? Or was it the kind of mission that they knew he wouldn’t like. There were a few like that from time to time. One’s so distasteful that it left an indelible mark on them all for days. Or…and Aya hated to think it was as he’d originally surmised. That the mission was so dangerous that Chloe asked Aya be kept out of it.

Aya felt sick at the thought. How could Chloe do this?

Michel actually cringed when Aya snarled out loud. Aya realized he’d gripped the teen’s shoulder rather hard and he let go of Michel.

“Sorry Michel…it’s just that I’m worried ok? Thanks for telling me this much.” It wasn’t so long ago that Aya would have let the subject drop. Or even thanked anyone for such half assed information. But this was his family and Aya was fiercely protective of them all.

If he needed to contact KR to find out just what the hell was going on then that’s exactly what he’d do. Aya went back outside and grabbed his cell phone from his trouser pocket. He dialed the number for the castle and waited for some one to pick up. This was KR’s private line and it was only answered by the man himself or his personal secretary.

After a few too many rings an answering machine clicked on.

“You have reached the private office of Richard Krypton. We are out of town and unavailable to take your call. In the event of an emergency please leave your name, number and reason for calling and we will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you.” Intoned the slightly mechanical sounding voice.

Aya clicked his phone shut in disgust and resisted the urge to throw it against the flagstones. Well if they didn’t feel the need to answer the fucking phone from one of their pet assassins Aya would just drive up there and see what the hell was going on.

A brief thought crossed his mind as Aya strode angrily to his car…

Damn I’m even starting to sound like Ken.

The winding country road demanded all of Aya’s attention as he took the curves dangerously fast. Aya had no idea what he’d do once he actually got to the castle if KR didn’t feel like chatting. But that didn’t deter him in the least. 

KR or Mihirogi would tell Aya where Chloe was or there’d be hell to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days…three days and Aya thought he’d go out of his mind.

It had been that long since Chloe and Free left on a mission. A mission in which he’d been told nothing about. A mission that he feared would get Chloe killed.

Aya’s previous drive up to the castle had been a fool’s errand. KR and Mihirogi truly were out of town. No amount of ranting and raving at the staff would get him the answers he needed. Other than some terrorized housekeepers Aya left more frustrated than when he’d arrived.

So he’d sought out Michel again. This also proved to be totally fruitless. The blond only said he’d have to talk to Chloe when he got back. Michel asked if he tried Chloe’s cell phone.

Of course he had…over and over.

Finally near the end of the first day he’d received a text message. It simply stated that everything was going according to plan and to quit bugging him. That’s all the thanks he got from Chloe for nearly tearing his hair out with worry.

Aya couldn’t believe that Free could not have used more back up. Also why wasn’t Michel more worried? 

Well how the hell would Aya know anyway? Michel and now even Yuki were avoiding him like the plague.

He’d driven them away with his surly behavior and incessant questions.

Was the old Aya rearing its ugly head? Not likely…this new Aya was a nervous wreck. Whereas the Aya of old would have kept his fears bottled up inside and only let the world see what a cold bastard he was.

Aya was sure Yuki and Michel would have preferred the old version.

So here he sat alone in the shop. Waiting for any news at all. Really they should know better than to make him work where he had access to customers. Aya already drove one harried business man away when he could not make up his mind on what flowers he wanted. Also one old lady who, frustrated with his monosyllabic answers and inattention, left in a huff to shop elsewhere.

Aya glanced at the clock and saw it was close enough to closing time. Screw it…Aya thought as he locked the front door. He didn’t really feel like dealing with anyone else today. He quickly counted out the till and swept the store. Anything to keep busy. Being left alone with his morose thoughts held little appeal.  
But soon even that small chore was finished. So Aya wandered into the kitchen and peered into the refrigerator. Half empty take out boxes filled most of the shelves. Aya closed the door in disgust and settled on a pot of tea. He wasn’t really hungry anyway.

Maybe a nice hot cup and then a work out in the gym. Aya thought as he sipped the fragrant brew. That was really the only way to get a decent night’s sleep. Aya needed to wear himself out and fall into bed in an exhausted heap.

Finished with his tea, Aya set the cup in the sink and headed up the stairs.

He paused in the hallway that led to Michel’s, Yuki’s, and Free’s bedrooms. Not even knowing why Aya paused outside Free’s door. He’d found nothing in Chloe’s room to indicate the nature of the mission but maybe Free’s room would yield more information. 

Aya didn’t even hesitate before going into the painfully neat and austere little living room. A low, wide sofa took up one wall and in front of that was a heavy drift wood coffee table. The room was decorated in rich earth tones of browns and reds. An elaborate sound system took up another wall and a closed door led to the bedroom. They all shared a large bathroom on this floor.

Aya looked around and his eyes narrowed at the file folder lying on a table beneath the window.

Taking a deep breath Aya picked up the innocuous looking collection of papers. He got the feeling he wouldn’t like what he found. The more pages Aya flipped through the more his hands shook.

Import/Export company president Nikolai Greigorvich avoids indictment for drug and weapons trafficking. Released due to lack of evidence. Seemed the man, many times in the past, avoided prosecution. Witnesses ended up dead. Evidence disappeared. He had alibis. The list went on and on.

Ok no surprises there. He was just like many of the scum that thought they were above the law.

Fuck! Intel reports Nikolai had a thing for blond pretty boys. Aya read with a scowl. Target always surrounded by body guards. With the exception of when he screwed his plaything of the week. It was only then that the target let his guard down.

Aya couldn’t believe Chloe would take such a mission. Yet he was gone with his lover supposedly none the wiser.

Aya crumpled the papers in his fist and tried to calm his breathing. Chloe promised no more Valentine missions. It had taken him a while to get over that near disaster last Halloween. It was like watching Yohji all over again. Claiming he was fine while not quite hiding the hollow despair lurking in his eyes. Losing his soul one god damned piece at a time.

Throwing the file down in disgust Aya stalked out of Free’s room slamming the door behind him. Michel knew about this! He knew that news of the mission would upset Aya. So he neglected to mention the details.

Michel had some explaining to do. Aya thought angrily as he went to find the blond. It didn’t take long. Michel was in the family room playing a video game on the big screen TV with Yuki. They were so engrossed in the action the two young assassins didn’t even hear Aya come into the room.

Aya simply went to the power strip that contained the plugs for the whole entertainment system and turned it off.

Twin outraged yells punctuated Yuki and Michel turning to see what the hell happened to their game.

They both glared at Aya who stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Damn it Aya! If you wanted us to turn off the game all you had to do was ask! I was winning!” Michel screeched. After all nobody interrupted his game groove.

Yuki took one look at Aya’s face and felt like fleeing. The red head was not happy at all and he just hoped it was nothing he’d done.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Aya’s quiet way too calm voice cut right through Michel’s protest.

Michel’s looked at Aya in confusion. Then his eyes widened as he understood what Aya was saying.

“How did you find out?” Michel desperately wanted to hide. To say Aya was pissed was a vast understatement.

Aya closed the gap between them and pulled Michel to his feet. “Does it matter? I found out! Why the hell didn’t anyone let me know what was going on? Don’t I get a say anymore? Does my opinion mean nothing?” Aya shook the teen slightly with each sentence.

Yuki laid his hand on Aya’s arm. He could feel how tense the swordsman was. “Aya let him go.”

“Not until he explains to me why everyone decided to shut me out.” Aya forced out from between gritted teeth.

“Because we knew this was how you’d act!” Michel yelled as he tried to back up. Aya’s grip on his arms was punishingly hard.

“You think this is bad?” Aya had to laugh at that. Even though the sound of it was brittle and forced. “You haven’t seen bad! When are they due back Michel?”

 

“I…don’t know. Any day now I guess. Free is supposed to call.” Michel hissed.

“Why? So they can sneak in? Were you going to distract me? Make sure I was out of the house? Was Chloe going to lie about the mission?” Aya’s grip tightened without him being aware of it.

“Aya stop! You’re hurting me!” Michel wished Ken was here. He wished Chloe was here. The strain of the past few months was getting to them all. But to Aya the most. Michel hated seeing his family so distraught. It was worse than the pain in his arms.

“Let him go Aya. Now.” Yuki pulled harder on Aya until the red head released Michel and stepped back.

Aya ran a shaking hand over his face. He’d totally lost it and hurt Michel. He needed to be alone…to get his head together. Because when Chloe got back things were going to get even rougher. Aya could not meet Michel’s eyes and he felt the heat of Yuki’s glare.

Aya turned and walked quickly to the doorway. Unable to help himself Aya shot once brief glance At Michel. The teen had his face buried in Yuki’s chest as the dark haired assassin hugged his friend.

Retreating to the solace of his room Aya sat staring moodily out the window. Trying to come to terms with the nature of Chloe’s mission. Why the hell had he taken it to begin with?

All he had left to do was wait and ask his lover in person.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning non-con situation.

Aya turned over in bed and glanced at the clock. Midnight and he couldn’t sleep. His mind filled with too many disturbing thoughts. Also swirling around were bursts of anger and stabbing guilt. Anger at Chloe for leaving on a mission without telling his lover. Guilt for the abuse he’d heaped on Michel. Aya realized now that he’d probably left bruises on the young man’s arms. It wasn’t Michel’s fault that Chloe put him in such a position.

But damn it I have a right to know. Aya thought as he turned over and punched his pillow. Chloe never should have shut him out. The red haired assassin felt so alone as he lay there tangled in the sheets.

First Ken leaving and scarcely a word on what was going on. Then even more secrets as Chloe took a mission that he swore he never would again. Were they drifting apart too? Was Ken the only thing that held them all together? Was Aya incapable of having a loving relationship?

He just could not get past the anger. How dare Chloe do this to him…when he knew! Knew how watching Yohji whore himself out for Kritiker tore him apart. Made Yohji feel that he had little worth other than a piece of ass to be used for the good of the organization.

Aya sighed and got out of bed. There was no use laying there tossing and turning. He walked to the window and rested his forehead on the cool rain slicked glass. Aya stared out into the night. Looking at the nearly deserted street shining wetly under the glow of a single street light. His fists clenched at his sides.

God how was he going to cope with this latest trial. Everything felt like it was falling apart. Chloe promised no more missions like the one at Halloween.

Damn it! He’d promised!

Chloe…KR’s golden boy. The one who could do no wrong. Why the hell hadn’t he refused? There’d be other chances, other targets. There were always other targets.

Aya’s tired eyes narrowed at the twin beams of a car’s headlights. The vehicle drove slowly up the street and stopped outside their garage doors.

Chloe’s Jag…he was back.

Aya felt the rage build as he heard the garage door lift and then close after the car had pulled inside. There was no way in hell Chloe was going to get away without knowing just how Aya felt about his little clandestine mission.

Knowing Chloe would go straight to his room Aya made sure he got there before the blond. He stood with his arms crossed outside the bathroom door. Chloe would no doubt head there first to wash the stench of the mission off his body. 

The thought of anyone else touching Chloe served to fuel his anger even more. Aya could scarcely stand still as he waited for Chloe to appear. He didn’t have to wait long. Slow footsteps made their way up the hallway and paused outside the bedroom door. Then the door pushed open and silhouetted in the light from the hallway was the person Aya was waiting for. 

Slumped with fatigue and frowning in the dim light Chloe surveyed his room. He didn’t see the figure leaning against the wall until he came into the room and pushed the door shut.

“Aya…”

“Gee I’m surprised you remember who I am.” Aya’s snide reply crackled across the small space that separated them.

“What?” Chloe was too tired to play word games tonight. Weary with more than exhaustion he simply tried to walk past the irate red head. He needed to shower. Desperately needed to shower.

Aya grabbed Chloe’s arm and stared into his dim grayish blue eyes.

“You thought you could take another damned seduction mission? After you promised? What the hell were you thinking? Or were you thinking at all? Didn’t you care what this would do to you? Do to us? You are such a selfish bastard!” Aya could barely get the words out he was so upset. He’d seen the look on Chloe’s face echoed on Yohji’s too often after similar missions. That scared him and the fear threatened to take over. Aya hated being so out of control and he needed someone to blame.

“Aya let go! I can’t talk about this right now.” Chloe tried to pull his arm away but Aya just tightened his grasp.

“You can’t talk about it? After what I went through half out of my mind with worry? You can’t spare a minute to tell me what the fuck you were thinking?” Aya shouted.

“Aya back off. I can’t deal with this too.” Chloe shoved Aya away breaking the redhead’s grip.

“You will deal with this now! Damn it! You could have refused the mission, could have told me about it…anything! Except you snuck off and let some stranger fuck you so you could get close enough to kill the son of a bitch! Tell me Chloe did he even wear a condom? Or do I have to worry about that too?” Aya shoved Chloe against the wall and pinned him there.  
“You fucking Asshole! You have no idea! You want to know what happened? Fine! It took me days to get the target to notice me…went to clubs he owned, posed and acted the slut you think I am. Free backing me up the whole time…shadowing me and watching.” Chloe panted for air on the verge of hyperventilating.

Aya’s eyes narrowed as he listened.

“Then when the slimy bastard did notice I had to fucking audition for him! Right there in the club! He made me suck him off in front of everyone before he took me back to his apartment for some real fun. It was all I could do not to puke. As soon as we were alone I stabbed him in his black heart. Free was waiting with the car after I managed to climb out a window. Happy now! That’s the fucking story! Now get the fuck out of my way so I can get the feeling of his hands off me.” Chloe struggled in Aya’s grasp.

“Why? Why not just refuse?” Aya’s voice was scarcely above a whisper. Hearing the loathing in Chloe’s tone as he related the mission made his chest ache.

“Because if I’d refused KR was going to make Michel go. I couldn’t let that happen. I also couldn’t talk KR out of scrapping this mission. He said too much was at stake. Michel, Aya! Can you imagine what that would have done to him? Free didn’t even know. He would have gone ballistic and KR would have been forced to do something. He’s never really trusted Free again after we got him out of the sewers. God Aya I couldn’t let Michel take that mission…couldn’t let him end up like me. Now get out of my way…I need to get clean.” This time when Chloe shoved Aya simply stepped aside and let him past.

Aya watched Chloe enter the bathroom and shut the door. He winced when the lock clicked.

Aya sank down on the bed in defeat. 

This was so screwed up. He’d been so wrong about Chloe. His lover was not at fault. KR was. Aya could not help feeling betrayed by the man who literally held their lives in his hands. Aya simply could not imagine Michel performing on command…forced to prostitute out his body for the sake of the mission. He hated the fact that Chloe was forced to do just that.

The haunted look in Chloe’s eyes spoke volumes.

Aya knew he had to make this right…he just had to.


	4. Chapter 4

Aya leaned his head against the bathroom door and closed his eyes. He’d messed up badly. The last thing Chloe needed was to be interrogated the minute he came in the door. It was obvious the blond had been hurting.

But Aya was having a hard time coming to grips with the whole situation. He’d been deceived and that stung. Didn’t they think he was a functioning member of the team?

True he’d been on edge since Ken left. More prone to brooding and long silences. He needed Chloe. Needed the blond to ground him and give Aya a much needed shoulder to lean on when things got too hard.

But where did that leave Chloe?

Aya knew he hadn’t been there for his remaining lover. He’d been selfish. Chloe was the only one that could help fill the aching void created when one third of their trio returned to Japan to get some much needed help.

Aya now thought that he’d asked too much of Chloe. Depended on him too much. To the point where Chloe felt he couldn’t trust Aya’s reactions. Looking back Aya realized that Chloe literally kept him sheltered. Something the normally independent red head never thought he needed.

But it still didn’t erase the fact that Chloe took a mission that he knew would hurt Aya. Even if it was to save Michel from being used. They could have come up with something. Refused all together. How much did it really matter any way? There was always one more felon who thought they were above the law. What difference did it make if one slipped through their fingers?

Aya turned and leaned against the closed door. Using it to stay on his feet. He wanted nothing more than to sink to the floor and wallow.

God but he couldn’t help it. Aya was mad at Chloe. Furious actually and not sure where to direct his ire. Aya needed space. He needed to think and be alone. Chloe already told him to leave and Aya really could not handle another confrontation.

Aya wearily pushed away from the door and headed out of the room. He stopped abruptly when a loud crash could be heard from the bathroom.

What the hell?

Aya rushed back to the closed door and without a second thought shoved it open. He went into the heavily steamed room and stared in shock at what he found when he slid back the shower doors.

Chloe sat huddled on the shower floor with the remains of the chrome wall unit lying on its side next to him. All his toiletries tossed carelessly about with some of the bottles cracked and spilling their contents down the drain.

Chloe’s right hand was cradled to his chest and bleeding sluggishly. Aya reached out and hissed in surprise. The water was almost scalding hot. Aya quickly adjusted the temperature and climbed in. Not even noticing his clothing getting drenched in the process.

Aya’s anger drained away as if it had never been. Chloe needed his help now and by god he was going to see that he got it.

“Chloe what are you doing? You’ve hurt yourself. Come on let me help you up.” Aya put his hand out to touch Chloe’s shoulder.

Aya feared something like this would happen. All too often he’d witnessed Yohji trying to scrub the stain of what he’d done off his skin. Often scouring himself bloody in the process.

“Go away Aya. Leave me alone.” Chloe turned his face to the wall and pulled his knees up tighter to his body.

Once Aya would have listened. He’d left Yohji alone too many times to count. To try and deal with the aftermath of this kind of mission. A decision he’d regret for the rest of his life. He couldn’t just turn his back on someone he loved again.

“No I won’t. I can’t…I love you too much to walk away while you’re hurting. Come on Chloe please take my hand. I’m not going any where.” Aya extended his arm and waited. 

It never ceased to amaze Chloe. These flashes of a kind and gentle Aya. A glimpse of what he must have been like before tragedy molded him into the man he was today. Too tired to fight anymore and desperately needing something to anchor him Chloe took Aya’s hand in a fierce grip.

He’d always done these missions solo. Chloe had also done much worse than the performance the latest target made him perform. But that was before…

Before he cared about someone. Well two some ones. Before he gave a damn about how his body was used to complete a mission. After all Chloe was told time and again in those early years that he was born for these kinds of assignments. Handsome to the point of being pretty and with few inhibitions. In fact his ‘trainer’ often praised his skill.

That was a darker time. One Chloe preferred not to think about. 

Damn Aya and Ken for making him care. Now a Valentine mission was pure torture. Chloe could not bear to have his body used so callously to complete a mission. He couldn’t stand the disappointment he saw mirrored in Aya and Ken’s eyes. The feeling that he’d been made filthy by foreign hands. As unintentional as it might have been.

Aya pulled Chloe to his feet and then as if noticing his wet clothes for the first time, stripped them off. He tossed them outside the shower with a wet splat. Then a few minutes to stand the shower caddy back in the corner and to rescue the salvageable toiletries. 

Chloe just watched his lover with dull eyes as he tidied up the mess his tantrum caused. His hand stung from where he’d hit the shelf and it bit into his skin. A deserved penance for his transgressions.

Finished with his task Aya stepped closer to Chloe and opened his arms. Giving his lover the choice to accept his embrace. Chloe hesitated for a moment and then stepped forward. He laid his head on Aya’s shoulder under the now soothingly warm spray.

“Let me see your hand Chloe.” Aya kept his voice low and quiet.

Chloe sighed and leaned back. He held his hand up palm first so Aya could see the damage.

Aya took Chloe’s hand in his and looked down. He hissed in sympathy at the shallow tear where the edge of the chrome tore into his skin. It wasn’t too serious but would need bandaging once Chloe was out of the shower. Aya raised Chloe’s hand to his lips and gently kissed and abused flesh.

“Aya stop…it’s…” Chloe started to protest.

“It’s what Chloe? Dirty? You think you’re dirty?” Aya pressed the wound to his mouth again and felt the damage under his lips. Then he released it and once more hugged Chloe to his body.

Needing to explain Chloe was going to spill forth the whole sordid tale. Chloe had to confess and he was ready to face the rejection and condemnation Aya could not help but to heap on him.

“Aya just listen ok? I’m only going to say this once.” Then you can push me away in disgust Chloe thought. His grasp around Aya’s waist remained almost painfully tight and he would not look into Aya’s face.

Aya simply nodded and ran his hands soothingly up and down Chloe back.

“This wasn’t the first mission like this I’ve done. Wait Aya you promised not to interrupt.” Chloe paused as he felt Aya tense.

“I know you’re aware of this. But I’ve done dozens of similar missions over the years. Ever since I was eighteen…the same age Michel is now. I could easily pass as much younger and that attracted the targets…hell I could even pass as a girl a few times. Anything to get the job done right? Anyway there was no way I was going to let Michel start down that road. He’s not had the training I’ve had…”

“Training? What the hell?” Aya could not help his outburst.

Chloe closed his eyes a moment and sighed deeply. “Can we finish this talk after I get clean? I can still feel the bastard’s hands on me.” 

Aya knew if he insisted that Chloe would refuse to finish his story. Even though it was one Aya was not sure he wanted to hear. Plus they didn’t have an infinite amount of hot water.

“Let me help.” Aya simply stated as he picked up the loofa. 

Chloe nodded and watched as Aya took the black bottle with the silver top and poured a small amount on the sponge. It was his favorite body wash and a gift from his lovers that past Christmas. L’Instant Magic was the name of the product and its spicy, rose and sandalwood scent filled the enclosed space.

Aya started with Chloe’s neck and shoulders. He dragged the sudsy loofa carefully over Chloe’s body. Not missing one single spot. He knew how religiously Yohji tended himself after such a mission and was determined to make sure that Chloe felt every bit as ‘clean’ when he finished. Aya stroked down each of Chloe’s arms, then his hands. He was extra careful of the wound in Chloe’s palm. Then he resumed his bathing of Chloe’s torso. He watched as the soap left a foaming trail across his lover’s lithely muscular chest. Then down over his abdomen and each slightly defined muscle. Chloe had the body of a dancer…slimly athletic and much more powerful than it appeared.

Aya could feel Chloe relaxing as he was lovingly washed. He paused when he got to Chloe’s groin. Hesitant to touch he looked up from his crouch and waited.

Chloe opened his eyes when Aya stopped. He looked down to see Aya kneeling at his feet. Knowing why his lover paused Chloe encouraged Aya to continue. Enjoying the attention while it lasted.

“It’s ok Aya. Go ahead.” Chloe watched this time as Aya moved the sponge over his flaccid penis and then over and around his balls. He felt a tingling as his body became aroused.

It was a reaction he couldn’t help but chose to ignore. Aya didn’t point it out either despite the erotic nature of this shower. It wasn’t the time for such things even if his own body responded to the proximity of Chloe’s.

Down Chloe’s strong thighs and trim calves and finally Aya had Chloe balance with a hand on his shoulder as he washed each foot. Then Aya stood and turned Chloe to wash his back. He could not resist placing a kiss at the nape of Chloe’s neck which caused the blond to shiver.

Aya tended to the remaining areas of Chloe’s body with the same clinical thoroughness. Shoulders, back and waist. Then Aya washed the rounded globes of Chloe’s ass and finally between. Chloe stayed relaxed through it all and for that Aya was grateful.

Lastly he poured a little shampoo into his hand and washed Chloe’s hair. The blond staying silent and pliable. He seemed exhausted and as much as Aya wanted to he didn’t linger. A rinse and then some of the hideously expensive conditioner Chloe loved. Well what was left of it…the bottle didn’t survive the fall to the shower floor.

Chloe rinsed his hair and blinked the water out of his eyes as Aya turned off the shower.

“Thank you.” Chloe simply said as he stepped out. Aya followed and handed him a towel from the warmed rack.

They both dried off and grabbed their robes.

Aya removed the first aid kit from under the sink and took Chloe’s hand. They went into Chloe’s bedroom and he had the blond perch on the edge of the heavily canopied bed. Aya noticed that Chloe had tensed again and would not meet his eyes.

He wished Chloe didn’t feel the need to unburden himself with the story he was about to tell. But if it helped his lover then he’d sit there and listen to every word.

Still Aya had to try and let Chloe know that he didn’t have to tell him anything.

“Chloe you know you don’t have to.” Aya started as he smeared antibiotic ointment on the tear in Chloe’s palm.

“I do…you need to know why…why I did it.” The tenderness Aya was showing Chloe was nearly his undoing. He bit his lip as Aya placed a large bandage over the wound.

“I’m sorry did that hurt?” Aya saw Chloe’s expression and wanted nothing more than to wrap the man in his arms. 

“No…I...its ok. Can I talk to you now? Explain things?” Chloe hated how his voice wavered.

“All right but I’m sitting up here with you.” Aya climbed onto the bed and sat with his back against the mound of pillows at the head board. 

“Come here Chloe.” Aya held out his arms one more time.

Knowing that Aya would not let him keep any distance Chloe crawled across the bed and settled himself in Aya’s arms. His back was to his lover and perhaps it would make it easier…if he didn’t have to look into Aya’s face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 1: Warning: mentions of underage sex. Nothing graphic.
> 
> AN 2: Also this touches upon my totally AU version of Chloe’s background. If it follows too closely to anyone else’s it is purely coincidental.

“I was fifteen when I first met Richard Krypton. My mother and father were dead. I was on my own and I tried to pick his pocket.” Chloe smiled a little at that memory.

“What? Where did this happen?” Aya asked.

“Bucharest. You knew I was originally from Romania right?” He felt Aya nod and then continued.

“After…after my parents died I didn’t have any other relatives. I also didn’t want to end up in a foster home so I split. Ended up in the city. Learned to hustle for a living. Pick pockets, sell a little weed and other things. Whatever it took to make a few bucks.” Chloe sighed.

Aya rested his chin on Chloe’s shoulder. He had an idea he wouldn’t like where this conversation was going. Still he felt the need to ask. “What other things Chloe?”

“You know a blow job here and there. Or a quick fuck. You really didn’t want to be out on the streets alone. I was sharing a dingy apartment with five other people. We all did what we had to do.” Chloe tried to sound nonchalant about it all and hoped he was pulling it off.

“How long did you do that?” Aya felt compelled to ask. He had no idea that Chloe’s background was like this. Chloe seemed so refined and polished. Not like some tough street kid.

“A couple of years before I ran into KR. I got used to it after a while. I mean there were worse ways to make money. The brothels…really you didn’t want to end up there. This way at least I had a choice…well most of the time. I was a pretty kid. Red hair, perfect skin, light blue eyes. I was on the skinny side cause food was sometimes scarce but they seemed to like that. I could pass myself off younger than I was. I never had to work very hard for customers. I had to learn though how to hang onto my money. There were always boys bigger and stronger than me that thought I was an easy mark. One of my room mates showed me how to use a knife.” Chloe stopped when he felt Aya shudder behind him.

“I thought my life was rough. God Chloe I had no idea.” Aya buried his head against Chloe’s neck and kissed the skin there softly.

“I don’t know why I’m telling you this. I guess I just wanted you to know.” Chloe raised his hand and laid it along side Aya’s cheek.

“Go on.” Aya simply encouraged.

“I only used it if I was threatened Aya. Soon any predators learned to leave me alone. I used to hang out around the higher class hotels. Business men and women were always looking for companionship. I made good money. One winter it was colder than I could ever remember it being. Pickings were slim and our rent was due. None of us could afford to get thrown out on our asses. Out of desperation I chose my mark. Picking pockets in broad daylight was always risky. He looked to be an easy target. Expensive clothes, handsome and he had some pretty young thing walking beside him. I bumped into him and reached for his wallet. Imagine my surprise when the bimbo clinging to his arm stopped me! I thought she was going to break my wrist.” Chloe shook his head and chuckled.

“Let me guess…Mihirogi?” Aya knew she’d been KR’s bodyguard and personal assistant for quite some time.

“Yes. You got it right. I can’t believe how stupid I was. I guess cold and hungry affected my brain cells. I offered KR a blowjob and told Mihirogi she could watch but it would cost him extra. Or I could do her and he could watch for the same price.”

“I’m surprised she didn’t break your arm for that.” Aya tried to imagine the situation and just could not picture it.

“KR grabbed my chin and looked me right in the eyes. I stared back and tried not to flinch. Then he asked me what I’d done so far to survive. I didn’t even think about lying to him. Although I did brag a bit. God I was such a cocky asshole back then. He invited me back to his hotel room and I thought I’d make quite a bit of cash that night.” Chloe shifted a bit in Aya’s arms and turned to look at his lover. Aya did appear a little shell shocked by his background.

“What happened?” Aya wanted to believe KR would not take advantage of a fifteen year old. But given certain past events he was not so sure.

“We got up to his room….god it was the fucking penthouse. I’d never seen such splendor. KR went to the bar to pour himself a drink and I went to my knees in front of him and reached for his zipper. That’s when he put his foot on my chest and pushed me back on my ass. I sat there and wondered if he liked it rough…some of them did. Then he got on the phone…I got scared. I thought he was going to have me arrested. You did not want to end up in jail. I’d heard stories and a lot of kids that got taken in…I never saw them again.” Chloe couldn’t help tensing up. But he wasn’t ready to talk about what happened to Adrian. Maybe never…it had been so long ago but it still hurt.

“Chloe?” Aya’s arms tightened around Chloe’s waist when he felt his distress.

“It’s ok Aya…just a memory. They kind of sneak up on a person you know?” Chloe scooted down on the bed until he was lying in Aya’s lap.

“Yeah I know.” Aya let Chloe move and his fingers began to sift through Chloe’s soft platinum hair. Running his hands soothingly over Chloe’s face and neck.

“I was just about to get up and try to run for the door when it registered who KR was calling. Room service and he calmly asked me if I wanted a steak. I dumbly stared at him until he repeated the question. All I could get out was a yeah and before I knew it I was sitting at a table and devouring an enormous T-bone with all the trimmings. It’d been a long time since I’d eaten that good. I figured they’d feed me first then want sex. During the meal KR asked me if I wanted to come and work for him. I was stunned. I thought he was some sort of high class pimp.”

Aya snorted at that statement and Chloe continued.

“I said so you want to sell my ass to your high class friends? What’s in it for me? False bravado let me tell you. Especially when KR told me that I could accept his offer or not and simply walk away. But if I wanted details and then turned him down he’d be forced to make sure I wouldn’t talk. I was wrong KR wasn’t the dangerous one. It was Mihirogi. She had a gun pointed at me and I almost lost the dinner I’d just eaten.”

“Yeah I’m familiar with that type of recruitment. Birman told me I could become a dog of Kritiker or she could kill me…some choice.” Aya said with a voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

“Yeah seems we have that in common. I figured what did I have to lose? It was becoming more dangerous to continue what I was doing. Life out there on the streets was hard…I’d lost a lot of friends. I was ready to get out. So I said sure…what the hell. Then KR told me exactly what he did do. I was stunned. He said I had potential as an operative. That they would train me; give me a place to live. Money too once I finished training. That I’d be helping rid the world of scum like those that killed my parents. That used and threw away my friends like they were toys. I said sign me up! I didn’t really have any reason to stick around anymore. Before I knew it I was on a private jet to England. Once there I learned better how to defend myself. I also learned how to seduce…use my body as a weapon.” Chloe smirked nastily at that comment.

Aya didn’t like that expression on his lover at all. It made him look hard and cold. “What? Who taught you…I mean where…” Aya simply could not voice what he was thinking.

“Who taught me to fuck? Well I knew how to do that already. I needed to learn so much more. Refinement, deportment, speaking, acting…everything to turn me into a proper high class whore. A whore that knew how to kill.” Chloe simply could not keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“Oh Chloe I had no idea.” Aya leaned forward and tenderly kissed Chloe on the lips. He hated seeing the loathing the words that spilled from Chloe’s mouth stamped on his face.

Chloe soaked in the loving gesture and he relaxed again. Grateful he’d not disgusted Aya to the point where he pushed him away.

“I had two instructors…one male and one female. I won’t bore you with the details. By the time I was eighteen I’d become a good solo operative. Valentine ops which you’ve heard the term before. I was good at it too. Men, women it didn’t matter. I even changed the way I looked. Blond now instead of a red head. I remade myself in Krypton Brand’s image.”

Chloe stopped for a moment and sat up. He grabbed the water carafe on the bedside table and took a long drink before settling once more into Aya’s lap.

“Then along came Michel...god what a cute kid. Twelve years old when I met him and I thought him much younger. It wasn’t surprising really that he was also being groomed to join the ranks. I only prayed it wasn’t as another seduction specialist. I made sure he wasn’t. I managed to keep Michel out of it as long as I could. Then Side A disappeared and Krypton Brand had no choice. Michel was activated that next week. I was his partner. I hated that. Michel had no business being an assassin. But he took to it well. No one expected such an innocent looking kid could be a killer.”

“I know what you mean. When I first met Omi…Mamoru Takatori. He was like that…all blond hair and big blue eyes. First time I saw him kill someone it startled the hell out of me. Michel seems different somehow…not so hard. He isn’t hiding his real self under a bright smile and a sunny disposition.” Out of all the Kritiker assassins Aya’d ever encountered it was Omi that actually scared him the worst. The kid was way more dangerous than you ever realized until it was too late.

“Yeah I don’t know how Michel does it. He truly is a good person despite it all. I could not let Krypton brand change that. I didn’t want him to go through what I did. One of the people I grew to love was one of my trainers. Ironic isn’t it? She even pretended to love me back until it was time for her to move on…to train someone else. At least I thought I knew what love was. I closed myself off after that. I seduced, I flattered and I fucked when the situation called for it. I fed an itch, nothing more. That is until I met you and Ken. You two taught me to feel. To trust and to truly love again. I was actually angry at you. Furious in fact…then at Ken too.” Chloe grasped Aya’s hand tightly.

“Why Chloe?” Aya was overwhelmed by Chloe’s confessions. 

“I didn’t want to feel those things anymore. I couldn’t do my job if I did. You made me care who I was intimate with. I now associated love with sex. I felt like I was betraying you the few times I had to take a seduction mission. It hurt too much. But you see I didn’t have a choice. I still owed KR and Mihirogi so much. I still do. Aya I’m so sorry for taking this mission. For not telling you. But what choice did I have? Even if I disgust you now…I couldn’t turn it down.” Chloe voice grew hoarse and tears gathered in his eyes. They spilled over his lashes and ran down his cheeks.

Aya cupped Chloe’s face in his hands and stroked away the clinging moisture with his thumbs. “Oh Chloe it’s not your fault. KR never should have put you in such a position. He fucking blackmailed you. You’re never going to do this sort of mission again though. Neither is Michel going to be used as a threat. I’ll see to it.” Aya’s voice grew quiet and deadly serious.

Chloe sat up and wrapped his arms around his lover. His face pressed against Aya’s neck.

“You can’t Aya. I have no choice.” Chloe sighed.

“If it comes up we’ll think of something. Together Chloe. No more hiding things. Promise me.” Aya drew back and looked directly into Chloe’s troubled eyes.

“Aya…I” Chloe started to protest.

Aya gave his lover a little shake. “Promise me Chloe!”

Chloe realized just how serious Aya was. How much he cared. It was frightening and liberating to see such a depth of emotion from the red head.

“I promise Aya. I love you.” And Chloe meant it. Wholeheartedly.

Aya once more gathered Chloe close and replied. “I love you too Chloe. More than I ever thought I could love anyone.

Chloe nuzzled Aya’s neck and ran his hands up and down Aya’s sleek back. It struck him then how much he missed the other man that managed to grab a sizable piece of his heart.

“I miss him Aya. I wish he was here.” Chloe whispered into Aya’s unbound hair.

Aya didn’t even need a moment to figure out who it was Chloe thought of. “I know Chloe. I miss him too. I feel as if part of me was ripped out by the roots. I wish he were here now.”

Aya tipped Chloe’s face up to his and lowered his mouth to the Blond’s. Needing the connection and the comfort.

Chloe accepted the kiss and returned it readily. So relieved he’d not managed to wreck their relationship. Eagerly he opened his lips under Aya’s questing tongue and let the man inside. He wanted to be claimed. Taken and shown that he was loved. That sex was more than an orgasm.

After a few moments when they both came up for air Chloe practically begged. “Aya make love to me? Please. I need to feel you in me. I was so lonely.”

Aya’s heart nearly broke at Chloe’s plaintive plea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve read too many fics where the character suffers sexual assault and then merrily goes off and has sex. That is not what this chapter is about. Chloe, while yes was sexually used during a mission, considers anything he does after that a way of reaffirming his bond with his lover or lovers. I’ve crawled inside my Chloe’s head and yes he’s messed up. But he deals with it how he can. This is how he comes to terms and seeks forgiveness and absolution

Aya looked at Chloe carefully. He wanted to see if Chloe really wanted what he was asking for. He framed Chloe’s face with his hands.

“Are you sure Chloe? Is this really what you want? What you need?” Aya brushed his thumb across Chloe’s lips.

“Yes. Please Aya.” Chloe briefly sucked Aya’s thumb into his mouth and ran his tongue over the sensitive whorl of skin.

Aya hissed at the feel of Chloe’s hot mouth and reluctantly removed it from between his kiss reddened lips.

“Lie back Chloe let me take care of you.” Usually sexually aggressive Chloe liked to lead their encounters. But this time Aya wanted to cherish every inch of his lover’s body. To show the blond how much he was loved.

Chloe did as he was asked. He watched as Aya removed the pillows from the bed and then shed his robe. Chloe hungrily eyed Aya’s toned body as the red head knelt over him.

Aya’s hands untied the sash of Chloe’s robe and spread the fabric open to display his lover’s body. Pale and perfect the sight nearly took his breath away. Trusting Chloe to do as he asked Aya lifted each of Chloe’s arms and freed him from the rest of the garment.

Aya leaned in and gently took Chloe’s mouth. The blond willingly invited Aya’s tongue inside his mouth and could not hold back a moan. With the ease of long practice Aya explored every crevice. He stroked Chloe’s palate, teeth and tongue as his lips agilely shaped Chloe’s. Aya lightly ran his hands up and down Chloe’s chest. Barely brushing his fingertips along the quivering skin.

Aya left a trail of goose bumps in his wake as his blunt nails lightly scored the pale flesh. Chloe’s back arched and he groaned into Aya’s mouth as the red head’s thumbnails flicked his nipples. Causing them to peak and harden. Aya briefly captured Chloe’s lower lip between his teeth and sucked. Wanting to taste more of his lover Aya moved on. Trailing his lips across Chloe’s cheek to the hollow beneath his ear.

As Aya mouthed and nibbled he sought out all Chloe’s sensitive spots. Pausing here and there to mark his territory. At the juncture of neck and shoulder Aya sucked hard. Raising the blood to the surface. Chloe cried out and put his hand on Aya’s head to hold him in place. He wanted to bear his lover’s brand on his skin. To be able to look in the mirror the next day and see the evidence of Aya’s lovemaking.

“More Aya please.” Chloe breathily managed as Aya left a string of reddened patches over Chloe’s upper chest.

Aya’s hair slid forward brushing Chloe’s nipples causing him once more to vocalize his pleasure. Then when Aya took one of the rosy nubs in his mouth and sucked Chloe writhed at the sensation. Aya’s hands mapped every inch as they slid lower. Over Chloe’s flat stomach and down to the hollow of his hips.

Eagerly suckling each nub Aya shifted between the two until satisfied that he’d aroused his lover to the point of incoherence. Chloe was gasping for air and grasping at his shoulders. Aya was happy to see that Chloe’s encounter with his last target left no visible marks on his body.

Aya ran his tongue along the path his hands had just taken. Pausing to anoint Chloe’s few scars with loving kisses. Nothing about Chloe’s body was to be ignored. To Aya it was a feast for the senses. All evidence of the life Chloe led and being grateful his lover was still with him Aya worshipped each spot. Aya choosing to remain silent and let his actions prove his affection.

He didn’t allow Chloe the luxury of that same quietness. Aya wanted to hear every moan, groan and harsh inhalation of breath that he could wring from the blond.

Aya licked along the crease where hip met thigh and Chloe bucked. Aya smiled as he placed his hands on the blond’s hips to keep him still. One of Chloe’s hot spots Aya thoroughly wetted area with his tongue. One teasing nip at the juncture nearly undid his writhing lover. 

“Aya! God! Oh…Oh…Ahhhhh…” Was all Chloe managed when Aya, with a wicked grin on his face, let his silken crimson hair lightly caress Chloe’s erection.

Seeing his lover’s reaction was more than enough to make Aya’s body throb and burn. He was eager to erase the taint of the man that dared to touch what was his.

“Aya please…more…I need more!” Chloe tried to get Aya to touch him in the place that begged for more attention.

Aya briefly sat up. “Shhhhh…Chloe let me take care of you. I promise to give you everything you want…in time. Let me love you.” 

Aya grasped Chloe’s wrists and placed his arms on the bed on either side of his heaving body.

“Leave them there. Please?” Aya simply asked. Knowing Chloe would do as he directed.

“O...Ok Aya…Just hurry…I can’t…I need you so much.” Chloe’s eyes slid shut as Aya’s hands slipped up his thighs and opened his legs.

Splayed out for Aya’s perusal the red head kissed the inside of Chloe’s right thigh. Chloe hissed again as Aya’s hair brushed his balls. The fleeting touch only caused his desire to ratchet higher. Small drops of pre-come pearled at the tip of his erection to gather in the carefully shaped platinum patch of crisp hair.

Tempted to taste Aya reluctantly continued his downward exploration with his mouth. Small kisses, licks and nipping bites as Aya went over Chloe’s long limber leg. Chloe moved restlessly as Aya placed a brief kiss on the arch of his foot.

“Ayyyyyyaaaaa….” Chloe whimpered as Aya started on his left leg. Reversing the path back up with the same varying combination of stimulation.

“Easy Chloe. I’m enjoying myself. You taste so good I want to savor every inch.” Aya nibbled on the back of Chloe’s knee causing him to giggle. Aya smiled at that and made his way back up.

Giving equal attention to Chloe’s left thigh Aya finally looked at Chloe’s filled and weeping cock. Flushed rosy and curved slightly towards his belly it nearly quivered under Aya’s Scrutiny.

Aya experimentally blew across the dampened skin and Chloe gasped. Aya watched his hands fist in the bedcovers tightly as Chloe tried to remain still. Chloe’s passion darkened blue/grey eyes avidly watched as Aya flicked his tongue out to catch one of the many droplets leaking copiously down his erection.

Slightly salty and a tiny bit bitter the taste lingered for a moment in Aya’s mouth. Wanting more Aya grasped the base of Chloe’s cock and his tongue licked a broad stripe up to the head. Craving more than this fleeting contact Aya lowered his mouth onto the head of Chloe’s cock and sucked.

Chloe arched upward straining for more of that hot, wet suction. Aya’s hands stilled his hips as he slowly lowered his head.

“Aya…yes! Suck me!” Chloe pled as he tried not to come. He wanted to it last. Chloe felt the evidence of Aya’s arousal against his thigh. Aya’s hard length pressed into his skin leaving a sticky trail. Oh how he wanted to feel that deep inside him.

Aya cradled Chloe’s sac in his fingers as he bobbed his head over Chloe’s erection. Running his tongue up and down. Feeling every ridge and vein as he lifted and lowered his mouth.

Chloe’s breathing became erratic as he tried to hold back. Aya sensing that Chloe was near the end of his control he lifted his head and Chloe came free with a wet pop. Aya kissed down that turgid length and gently sucked the soft sack into his mouth. Rolling the orbs within around in his mouth. Aya was not yet finished exploring. Lower even still Aya pushed Chloe’s thighs widely apart and lay between them. Resting the blond’s legs on his shoulders. 

Now fully exposed to his hungry gaze Aya followed the narrow strip of skin beneath Chloe’s balls to the tiny pink pucker found there. Aya swirled his tongue around the wrinkled skin and then dipped his tongue inside. Chloe tensed and cried out loudly. Arching into Aya’s mouth he shivered as the redhead worked to loosen the taut opening.

Soon Aya lifted his head and slowly pressed an index finger into the spit moistened area. Slipping inside easily Aya returned his mouth to Chloe’s cock as he worked a second finger inside Chloe’s body.

“Aya! There…right there! Again!” Chloe gasped as Aya’s agile fingers brushed his prostate.

Aya ruthlessly stimulated that spot as he sucked on the hard rod that filled his mouth. His arm laid across Chloe’s hips kept the blond still. Chloe’s hands threaded through Aya’s long hair to carefully cradle his head. He needed to touch his lover. To direct Aya’s mouth where he needed it the most. But soon as he felt his climax grow Chloe pulled at those red tresses.

“Aya please stop. I want to come with you in me.” He managed to groan.

Aya raised head and withdrew his fingers from that warmly clasping channel. He sat back and looked at his lover. Sweat dewed Chloe’s skin giving it a faint sheen in the rose colored light from the bedside lamp. His hair clung to his face in wispy tendrils and Chloe’s eyes were dazed and he panted for air. God he was beautiful.

“What do you want Chloe?” Aya asked huskily.

“Fuck me! Make love to me Aya.” Chloe’s voice was rough and low.

“How do you want me?” This night was for Chloe and whatever the blond wanted Aya would do his best to provide.

“Like this. I want to see you Aya. I want you over me, surrounding me, in me.” Chloe answered breathlessly. 

“All right.” Aya simply replied as he reached for the drawer in the table beside the bed.

“Aya?” Chloe began hesitantly.

“Yes Chloe?” Aya reached for the required tube and settled himself back between his lover’s legs.

“There…there are condoms in the drawer too.” Chloe offered in a whisper quiet voice.

Aya stopped and stared at his lover. Oh Chloe…Aya thought sadly. Then shook his head.

“Do you think I need one? Is there any reason I should?” Aya asked and dreaded the answer.

“I…I don’t know. He made me suck him but I pulled off before he came. He came all over my face and then slapped me for doing it. I wanted to kill the son of a bitch right there. Then he called me his little slut. I swear Free growled. But Aya he was right…I am.” Chloe turned his face away and closed his eyes.

Aya reached for Chloe’s chin and turned that lovely visage back in his direction.

“Chloe open your eyes. Please.” Aya waited until his lover once more looked at him.

“We made a commitment to each other. All three of us. We promised to have no one else. We made sure we were all clean. We all wanted nothing between us. Just skin against skin. Have you broken that vow since we’ve been together?” Aya knew the truth but he wanted Chloe to say it.

“No…I’ve slept with no one else. Not even for a mission…it’s never gone that far. Not since we’ve been together. I swear. But I thought you’d want…need…I mean…” Chloe stammered ashamed.

“You are not a slut! You’re not dirty Chloe. No matter what that asshole said to you! I trust you! We don’t need a bit of latex between us.”

“God Aya…what did I do to deserve you?” Chloe blurted out nearly overwhelmed by Aya’s trust in him.

“No Chloe it’s what did I do to deserve you. I never thought I’d have this. With you and Ken. With anyone. I’m the lucky one. I’m so damned lucky to get a second chance. Now let me love you Chloe.” Aya picked up the tube again and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. Warming the gel in his hand.

“Yes Aya love me. Please.” Chloe bent his knees and lifted his hips.

Judging Chloe loose enough from his earlier foreplay Aya thickly coated his cock. Stroking the rigid flesh to aching hardness. He scooted forward and wrapped Chloe’s legs around his hips. Poised at the entrance to Chloe’s body Aya hesitated a moment and looked at his lover.

“Now Aya now!” Chloe begged. More than ready to have his lover claim him.

Aya bit his lip as he pushed. Carefully sliding into the tight confines of Chloe’s body. He groaned as he felt that slick sheath warmly clasp every inch of him. He knew Chloe loved the feeling of a slow steady penetration and was rewarded by a low drawn out moan. He didn’t stop until his balls rested snuggly against the curve of Chloe’s ass.

“Yes! Aya yes! Feels so good!” Chloe chanted as he was filled.

Aya paused to regain some semblance of control. But when Chloe flexed his hips drawing him in even deeper his resistance shattered. Aya withdrew and pushed back in sharply. Prodding Chloe’s prostate and causing the blond to shudder. Unable to hold back now Aya began a steady rhythm of in and out thrusting. Punctuated by a roll of his hips on the inward stroke.

Chloe was in heaven. His hands grabbed Aya’s thighs as he tried to get even closer to the red head. The slow delicious burn gave way to shocks of pure pleasure that radiated up and down his spine.

“Yes! More! Aya more! Harder!” Became his mantra as his world narrowed to the joining of his body to that of his lover’s.

Aya leaned forward and captured those lush lips from which the tantalizing words spilled forth like honey. Aya’s hands clasped with Chloe’s and he pushed them to either side of the Blond’s head. He could feel Chloe’s cock scraping wetly against his abdomen and this spurred him on.

Chloe moaned helplessly into Aya’s mouth as their tongues twined. Aya’s thrusts grew wilder as they both lost what little control they had. Abandoning themselves to the throes of their passionate coupling.

Chloe tore his lips away from Aya’s to gasp into the red head’s neck. “Aya…gonna…come…oh! Ah…harder!”

Aya gladly gave Chloe what he asked for. He reached between them to grasp Chloe’s cock and it only took a few hard pulls and Chloe came with a howl. Spurting wetly between their bodies.

Aya continued to milk Chloe’s erection as the Blond’s passage spasmed around his cock. It was too much for him as well.

Aya raised Chloe’s legs higher and pushed in deeply. Pausing as his own orgasm engulfed him. Three short thrusts as he bathed that velvet passage with his completion and Aya collapsed to Chloe’s heaving chest. Still joined he also tried to get his breathing under control as he shivered with the aftershocks.

Tiredly Chloe’s arms wrapped around Aya’s body and stroked lovingly up and down the red head’s sweaty back. His hair tickled Chloe’s neck where it clung damply.

“Aya? Thank you.” Chloe murmured.

Aya opened his eyes and glanced at Chloe’s face. It looked peaceful. The lines marring his forehead gone.

“What for love?” Aya asked as he caressed Chloe’s flushed cheeks.

“For loving me. For trusting me again. For not pushing me away.” Chloe continued to speak barely above a hushed voice. Afraid to shatter the tender moment.

“As if I had any choice. Chloe I love you. I’m not afraid to say that. It’s not going to change. We need each other. We need to be together. For us and for Ken. So he can come home to both of us. Then we can show him how much he’s loved. I…I can’t be apart from either of you. You’re as important as he is.” Aya confessed.

The truth of Aya’s words caused Chloe to melt against his lover. It was all true. They needed each other. All of them. Ken, Aya and himself.

“I love you Aya. So very much.” Chloe content to have Aya so close sighed and then yawned sleepily.

“I love you too Chloe. I should get up and grab something to clean up with.” Aya started to move and Chloe wrapped his leg around Aya’s thigh.

“No please can we stay like this for a while? I want to feel you in me for as long as I can.” Chloe knew that inevitably they’d have to part. But for now he’d relish every moment of their joined bodies.

“All right. But you know we’ll most likely be stuck together.” Aya laid his head back down on Chloe’s chest and closed his eyes.

“Don’t care. Want you right here.” Chloe’s voice slurred with fatigue as he finally, with a kiss to the top of Aya’s head, fell asleep.

Secure in the knowledge that Aya would be there when he woke.


End file.
